


Magic, Distress Calls and Right Hooks

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Gen, Genderbend, covenants with sentient planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Fem!Harry. A distress call from uncharted territory reaches the Enterprise. What greets them is a hidden world full of wonder and danger. But they must first answer the plea of help from the queen with red hair and green eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from FF.net

_"In this life, we are either kings or pawns, emperors or fools."_   
_-Napoleon Bonaparte, The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

Leonard "Bones" McCoy watched the Prisoner that sat delicately in the holding cell. Despite the fact that holding cells in the Enterprise had no chairs, she managed to make sitting on the floor very elegant. Almost like she was holding court and not a prisoner under interrogation.

"What is your name?" the Captain asked.

Those watching included First Officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy. The others in the bridge that was unoccupied were watching the monitors.

"I am Lillian of Arrendale, Queen of Arren and Holder of the Yggdrasil," she answered. Her accent was strange and lisping. It was pleasing to the ears like a lullaby.

"My name is James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise." The captain said in a strong voice. "We received a distress call from Terran, your planet, that your people were under attack. When we stormed the city, we found no infrastructural damage. Only you, as a prisoner. Our best conclusion was that you were the attacking party and were subdued. Please clarify."

Lillian blinked at the very succinct speech.

"I do not have proof to convince you that I am who I am," she told him. "But in a few hours, I will die."

All three men tensed at that. The dying prisoners were always the dangerous type since they somehow managed to make up for the loss of their life by bringing as many people with them as possible.

She patted the air in front of her condescendingly. "No, no. Be calm. We have five hours left. While we wait, I will tell you the nature of the Yggdrasil and the history of my people."

She smiled at Spock who had relaxed when he felt the sincerity of her words.

"We were once inhabitants of the planet earth. It was where we practiced our magic in secrecy. Before you get into hysterics captain, magic is real. The true wielders of it are my ancestors. Upon the creation of better satellites and technology, discovery was imminent. It was nearly genocide, and they hid deeper. When the other worlds were discovered, we were the first to transfer to a new planet.

"But non-magicals were everywhere. Despite the fact that magic was spread in the other races that enable their mind-reading or abnormal battle prowess, we were wary. So we searched for a planet of our own that we removed from the minds of the non-magical authority. The records were still there but overlooked. We named it Terra."

Here, First Officer Spock interrupted. "This happened before the formation of the Federation?"

A sly smile entered her face. "Yes. I daresay this all happened when the Federation hadn't simplified the universe by quadrants. Does this answer your question?"

A shocked nod.

"The Terra was not perfect. It enhanced our magic but there was a consciousness buried deep into the planet. It had felt our arrival and was as wary of us as we were of the mundane. Some other race had tried to colonize it and the blood shed on the soil had destroyed its natural processes for decades. When my ancestors realized that, they made a pact with the planet in exchange for our residence. They tied it with a promise to never have war and so the planet went to sleep and a small part of its mind became Yggdrasil and latched itself unto my ancestors. And we felt the every motion and breath of every being on the planet."

This time, the Chief Medical Officer interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You offered your body as a hostage to the planet and now you can feel everything going on there?"

Lillian nodded, clapping her hands gently and politely. "Yes, exactly Dr. McCoy. And that is why my bloodline was named queen. Because I am bound to the planet."

"Bound," the captain started.

She nodded. "Yes. The moment you took me from the planet, I was deemed an oathbreaker for it was one of the oaths to never leave the planet. Otherwise, how else could I protect it? I have become slated to die."

All three men started to move to get her out, but she placed a hand to stop them. "Hold sirs. I am not yet finished. I will tell you why the distress call was rung."

The men settled down.

She smiled. "The entire planet watching, my people cannot have open war, but it does not mean it is not happening. I was approached by my childhood nemesis and told that unless I would cede the control of the city to him, he would start to murder the people one by one. And he would do it in such a way that the planet would not be awakened.

"But my people would not have borne that easily. They would have fought and it will inevitably become open war. I knew that and my lady-in-waiting rang the distress call while I was still pondering on what to do. In a way, captain, she quickened the inevitable. So my plea, captain Kirk, is for you to evacuate my people. Save them, please. Save them, since I cannot beg you to save my life."

* * *

They scurried around like headless chickens. Well, she mused, looking at the stern-faced doctor in front of her, perhaps not exactly headless.

After the interrogation, Chief Medical Officer McCoy took her to the Medical Bay and sat her down seriously.

"I may not know magic, missy, but I am a doctor. Now, tell me what I can do."

She gave him a sad smile. "Unless you can change the very make-up of my blood, sir, then there is nothing to do. The very nature of the oath binds my blood, my bones and my soul to the planet. Only replacing my blood with someone else's would work."

A strange light entered his eyes and he had her lie down on the examination table.

"I think I can do that," he muttered. "The least I can do is try and what have you got to lose?"

What indeed. She smiled and agreed.

Initially, he moved quickly, setting up needles and blood bags and plastic tubes. She barely winced when the needle entered her. But it all boiled down to waiting so she distracted him from wearing a trench on the floor by talking to him.

"It all comes down to the blood, Dr. McCoy," she told him seriously. "Some of the more ancient passwords of my ancestors needed blood to open it. But the newer ones aren't quite so bloody and would settle for a lock of hair."

"Genetics?" he mused.

"If that is what your people call it. Some vampire myths would say that blood was how they transferred information. One of the stories of our more magical ancestors state that the worst way to be cursed was through blood. So to hurt the parents would be to curse would echo through the heritage, they said."

"Vampires, those are real?" McCoy said, shocked.

"Hmm, werewolves too. The poor fellows have no control over things."

There was a scuffle by the door and suddenly, the captain was there, looking slightly hassled.

"We managed to evacuate most of your people, Queen Lillian. But one of the men says he is sticking to you like glue and wouldn't go to the evacuation site. He wouldn't rest until he saw you."

A deep, silky voice washed over them. It made Bones' eyebrows go up.

"Glue?" the newcomer said. "I am not nearly so useless."

A blonde man strode in the room, ponytail swinging.

Lillian struggled to sit up and gave up when Bones shot her a look. She huffed and turned to look at the blonde man.

"Lucius, why are you here? Where is Draco? How…Is Tom with the evacuees?" she asked.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Your highness, one at a time. Draco is taking care of the evacuation. Tom, that son-of-a-bitch managed to convince a lot of people that the stories of Yggdrasil are just stories so they settled down to wait."

Lillian sighed sadly. Bones sniffed disapprovingly.

He continued speaking, ignoring the stares he was getting. Lucius drawled in such an aristocratic manner that it was annoying several listeners, particularly the captain. "Most people didn't put much stock to him after Miss Hermione socked him in the jaw."

Lillian's head shot up, her shock plain on her face. "W-wait," she spluttered. "We are talking about my Hermione? The gentle and sweet Hermione who can't even hurt a fly? My Hermione?" His silence spoke for itself and the queen smiled. It lit up her face like a thousand suns shone through it. "I can't believe she punched that riddling bastard!" then she frowned. "I can't believe she didn't give me a chance to try!"

Lucius smirked. "Your majesty, you better believe it! She certainly hasn't been gentle this past couple of hours, in light of your recent oathbreaking. Draco has been on the receiving end of her right hook for questioning her orders."

Then he noticed the tubes of blood attached to her arms, some drawing blood, some replenishing it. "What on earth is going on?"

* * *

James Kirk found himself setting the most logical person on his ship against an irate lady-in-waiting.

The Vulcan did not shoot him betrayed looks but he did have a resigned set in his shoulders. The captain did not understand why he felt like he had just thrown his First Officer to the sharks.

The shrieks explained it to him within moments. And when it died down, Lady Hermione was shown to the Medical bay. Kirk rubbed his temples and looked to Spock for an explanation.

"She had a most compelling argument, captain," Spock said sincerely. The livid bruise on his jaw explained everything.

Queen Lillian might have been the one they deemed most important but the Lady Hermione's name was making its rounds in the Enterprise – along with her wicked right hook.

Minutes later, the Lady-in-waiting was said to have removed herself from the Medical bay in tears. Kirk was curious enough to find out why. Spock followed him after a brief moment's hesitation.

A loud argument had erupted in the Med bay and they were privileged enough to hear the blonde bastard not talking in that annoying aristocratic manner. In fact, he sounded quite distraught.

"She's practically a squib now!" he was exclaiming. Jim mouthed the words to Spock in question and the Vulcan shrugged.

"Well, she's lost her magic and the Yggdrasil but she's alive. That's one thing," Bones was heard to say.

"I think it didn't occur to you, doctor, that our people view magic as our lifeblood. If our people find out, she'll be deemed dead. She's as good as dead anyway!"

The rant was suddenly silenced. A very vivid image entered Kirk's mind. That of the queen placing a hand on Lucius' arm. It was something she would do. Kirk and Spock crept closer to the open door.

"Lucius, I had anticipated this," she was whispering. "And it's not too bad. Our people didn't have queens until Yggdrasil came anyway. If you really want one, I vote on Hermione."

"Anticipated," Lucius spluttered.

"Aha!" Bones erupted, having a eureka moment. "It's all about the blood."

There was a soft rustle. "Very good doctor." Then a sigh, "Please, Lucius. As queen, I was trapped. Now that my shackles are gone, I want to see the universe."

Footsteps walking towards the door had Kirk and Spock scrambling to duck in a nearby hallway.

But they still heard Lucius say clearly, "I have been your guard for years. My entire bloodline has served yours. Don't you think about how I would feel, now that you are declaring yourself dead? Food for thought."

They didn't hear Lillian sigh to Bones, "Stubborn bastard."

* * *

Lady Hermione sought out an officer of the starship and found Chief Communications Officer Uhura and Chief Medical Officer McCoy. This was merely a coincidence as the captain was recovering from repeated doses of coffee and First Officer Spock was taking over where the captain had left off in the paperwork.

"So," she started as soon as she slid in the seat in front of the officers having brunch. "What does it take to travel in a starship?"

Both of them exchanged glances and then eyed her warily. "Why do you ask?" Uhura asked.

They hadn't met her yet but stories of her had quickly made it around the ship. Bones might have seen her but she hadn't stayed long for conversation since she had taken one look at the pale and sleeping queen and then burst into tears, running out of the Med Bay. The most whispered rumor was the way Spock had asked for something to cover the livid bruise on his jaw.

Hermione's eyes hardened and flashed with steel, fire and determination. "My queen has lost her magic. It was something we discussed in a moment of weakness, what she would want to do if she was unbound from Yggdrasil and she said that she always wanted to join a starship. Since I'm not abandoning her, I wonder if it's possible to…?"

It was a pretty reasonable request and Uhura started talking about the Starfleet Academy quickly to prevent Bones from muttering dire protestations and pessimistic predictions about the life expectancy of people who travel in starships and explore uncharted territory.

In the middle of the discussion, she started and pulled out a stick which was letting out a sort of alarm.

"What's that?" Uhura asked at the same time a member of the crew summoned both officers to the bridge.

Both of them ran quickly. Hermione joined them and sternly looked at them for any sign of objection. No one raised it, lacking courage under fire.

* * *

The queen was already there, looking pale but regal, supporting herself by putting a hand to the captains chair. The captain was also there, awake and downing coffee like mad. Bones looked like he wanted to chastise him for the coffee but quelled any complaints when he saw the state of the Planet Terra.

"Oh shit," Bones cursed. Then he looked to the wavering queen and placed a hand under her elbow. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a wan smile. "I was woken when I felt my body heating up. The blood which you had transferred to those plastic bags evaporated as it boiled by itself."

Terra was covered in a green cloud. From the distant memory of Yggdrasil, she knew those were sophorous clouds.

"Queen Lillian, what is that?" the captain asked.

She started. "That is the sophorous cloud. Touching it or breathing it is lethal. Before the pact of Yggdrasil, we lost armies to it. The survivors lost limbs that touched the cloud. It enters through the pores and poisons the blood. Upon contact, the limb must be amputated to prevent the poison from reaching the brain, or the heart."

Bones looked irritated. "No cure?"

Hermione answered for Lillian. "The skin withered upon contact. So, no." She paused, looking at the ominous, acid-green clouds. "This is only the first part."

"What's the second part?" the captain asked.

He was answered by a cracking sound, of earth trembling and moving like arms smacking ants that crawled on its body.

It was an eerie silence on the bridge. People had watched her interview with the captain and thought she was speaking metaphorically when she said the planet had consciousness. When the earth finally settled and the sophorous clouds dispersed, the planet looked pristine and untouched. It was eerie.

But even more eerie was the queen's smile of happiness.

* * *

The Starfleet Academy had a four-year program for cadets and then they were assigned to work on ships. Everybody was surprised when the new crew assigned to the Enterprise was a couple of the refugees they managed to evacuate from the living planet, Terra.

Unsurprisingly, the queen had taken a course on healing. Her bedside manner was excellent, her Professors said. She just needed to have extra lessons on the more intricate parts of the body and stop blushing when faced with a chart of the male's reproductive system.

She had taken the name Lillian Peverell after the ancient surname of her ancestors.

And where she went, her most faithful followed. First was the Lady Hermione, who had taken on the name Granger, stating that the land she had lived on in Terra was a Grange. Shockingly, she had taken up engineering, and upon being questioned by the resident Vulcan, explained that the mechanics of it was a lot like magic.

She and Scotty, the Chief Officer in Engineering, had legendary arguments over the usage of certain parts and only stopped quarreling through exhaustion, natural calamity and ship disaster.

Second was the blonde bastard, who had signed up as a field agent. He didn't need physical training since he could already knock out his opponents without breaking a sweat and recognize poisons from color and scent alone. What he needed was psychological sessions so he wouldn't cause a break in diplomacy. Nothing could curb his tongue, but anger management helped.

As a joke, his son Draco had chosen Malfoy as a surname, seeing as nobody but the queen had faith in his skill set.

The captain, remembering Lillian's wish to see the universe, occasionally sent her out on harmless missions that Chief Medical Officer McCoy cooked up, like fetching samples of foreign plants that had dubious medicinal value.

Usually in that time, Lucius wore a trench somewhere in the starship – not on the bridge since he had been banned after he pitched a fir when Lillian got chased by man-eating monkeys with extra – long, barbed tails for wrapping around the target, or the meal. And when she came back, she would be treated to an hour long tirade about unnecessary dangers.

Upon complaint to Hermione, the former lady-in-waiting had suggested to "kiss the rant out of him." Since Hermione and Lucius couldn't stand each other, Lillian's shock was appropriate.

But the suggestion was acted on and Spock grudgingly handed money to Hermione.

Having magical people on board did solve problems that often came up during missions. Hermione was very proficient in apparating and sneaking around, and it solved infiltration missions. Lucius was better at battle magic than he was at protecting a target and he often accompanied the captain on the more dangerous retrieval missions. And no lives were lost ever since Lillian joined the medical bay. She often used her still-slightly-but-not-quite-magical blood to give her patients a more speedy recovery.

Some of the magical populace ended up in ships anyway and they always bowed to Lillian whenever they saw her. And always, it irritated Lillian to kingdom come.

"I'm no longer a queen," she ranted one night to Bones. "I don't have a kingdom. The planet your Federation planted us in doesn't need a queen."

"Cariad," Lucius interrupted. That was an endearment that was Welsh, which absolutely made no sense since Lucius' ancestors were Scottish.

Lillian, instead of being relieved upon seeing her sweetheart, got more irritated. "Oh no! Don't talk to me when I'm still ranting to Bones. When I feel better, I'll find you."

He instantly beat a hasty retreat after confirming the rant with a look from the doctor.

Bones had a long-suffering expression on his face as her diatribe winded down.

"Look," he told her sternly. "You don't exaclty get a choice here. People don't get praised for the right things. Maybe their bowing to you is for saving their lives after being an oathbreaker."

Lillian sighed and sat on the empty gurney dejectedly. Bones rolled his eyes. "Your people have been displaced and lost their livelihood. They bow to you because they need to feel some semblance of normalcy. And anyway, you can't unlearn what must be years – centuries of habit."

Lillian brightened up considerably and left the Medical bay with a skip on her step.

Bones sat down on his chair and gave a world – weary sigh. Being a divorcee, he generally avoided women that looked like homemakers.

The intercom buzzed. "Dr. McCoy, you there?" came the distinctive accent of Scotty.

"Yeah?" he growled, still recovering from placating an upset female.

"Hermione's headed there. I might have said one word too many, mate. Sorry for the trouble."

An ominous silence filled the med bay, telling of headaches and aspirin pills being downed. And then…

"Dammit, woman. I'm a Doctor, not a psychiatrist."


	2. OMAKE

**Academy interview**

The instructor glanced at the paper, checking to make sure his eyes hadn't deceived him.

"Miss Peverell," the man said. "It says here that your recommendation letter came from Captain James Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy. Kindly explain why both of them refer to martyrdom when it comes to describing you. Dr. McCoy, in particular, states that, "A kind woman with a propensity for martyrdom in line of duty.""

Lillian blushed delicately.

* * *

**Cursing and Curiosity**

A round of cursing met Admiral Pikes ears when he exited the men's.

Having been a starship captain in his time, he knows most languages by ear and is surprised when he doesn't find anything in his memory to identify the cursing with.

A minute later, the words taper off into English. "Crazy Captain Kirk! That ridiculous Dr. McCoy! Really! Propensity for martyrdom!" who actually writes that in a recommendation letter?"

Pike investigates and is met with a bristling woman with a mane of red hair.

The woman, upon seeing him, straightens up and greets him, calmly and ratiohnally like she wasn't cursing one of his favorite captains.

"What did Jim Kirk write in your recommendation letter that has you so pissed off?" he asks curiously.

Lillian covers her face with her hands, dignity forgotten.

* * *

**Prayers**

Being a member of the Enterprise, Lillian was often subjected to Spocks logical arguments. She also concurred with Kirk that Spock was a pointy-eared bastard most of the time. And every night before she slept, she prayed that Severus of the Princes would not meet Spock.

When it finally happened, Lillian introduced them to each other, feeling like she just told a torpedo to meet an active volcano and to please be friends and not blow each other up?

The only thing they said to each other was, "We've met." And firmly ignored each other.

* * *

**Why Hermione and Lucius can't stand each other**

Hermione was waiting out the door of Lillian's suite. Her hair was a mess and so was her gown. She had recently been cleaning the garden and did not yet have time to change. Lucius, naturally took her for a maid.

"Woman," he ordered. "Take me to the queen."

She obliged, silent and tired.

"The quality of the help has sadly diminished these days," he continued. "What were you dithering outside for, woman?"

Hermione paused. "What did you call me?"

"What your class has always been, hired help," he sneered.

She took out her wand.

Lillian found them glaring at each other, Hermione fingering her wand and Lucius looking an inch from committing murder.

"What on earth has happened here?" she demanded.

Lucius spoke first, "She cut off my hair!"

* * *

**How Lillian got her pet and why she got to keep it**

A retrieval mission was ongoing but Bones beamed Lillian down to gather samples of the planets soil and fossils.

Knee deep in the mud, she found herself face to face with a bristling cat – like creature. A creature that was slowly drowning in the mud. It kept struggling, and with every wiggle, dug itself deeper in the mud.

"Oh!" Lillian soothed. "You poor thing! Don't worry, I'll get you right out of there." She slowly inched her way slowly towards the creature, not minding the claws that the thing was swiping in her direction.

Her radio buzzed. "Miss Peverell, that is a nanshan, capable of killing a grown man with its poisoned claws and its sharp fangs," the voice was slightly monotonous, telling Lillian that it was Spock on the mike.

"Yes sir," she noted. Then she cast a small shield charm on her arms. "Thanks for the bit about poison."

She didn't hear the sigh but she could feel it reverberate down the air waves. "What exactly do you plan to do with it?" he asked.

Lillian finally reached the creature and caught its paws firmly. She clamped a muddy hand on its mouth and looked it in the eye. The nanshan seemed to subside with this firm handling.

"Well sir," she answered when the nanshan started purring in her hands. "It's a living organism, and I made a vow to help anyone who needs it. And this poor adorable kit is half mad with hunger and thirst. The entire region hasn't had rain in several decades, so the rivers and lakes are all mud. I reckon it probably tried a drink and fell in."

Then she started to pack up her gear, continuing her monologue. "And little kit is very obedient. I think it'll be an asset in the starship, especially for intruders in the med bay. I really don't want to hurt anybody and Kit is perfect for that, aren't you boy?" she asked the nanshan. It wagged its tail enthusiastically.

She really did hear a sigh this time, and it was from Captain Kirk. "Miss Peverell, there's a group of Cannibals headed towards you. If you wish to keep your pet and your life, do hurry up and clip on your tracking signal."


	3. Meeting Khan

Captain James Kirk was suffering a headache.

Well no, that wasn't the thing here. With Spock in his crew, headaches were fairly frequent, he just wasn't the one usually having them.

First off, he was having the worst day, week - or something - of his life. His admiral, his beloved mentor, was dead in an act of vengeance by a former starfleet employee. Then, said avenging employee had to get the Romulans involved. In terms of boxing, that was hitting below the belt. Then, when they finally caught the escapist bastard, through a complicated mixture of magic, guns and Scotty's engineering, he started to tell a story that was partly insane very,  _very_ unbelievable. Mainly because it was a difficult mix of truth and lies.

"I don't trust him, captain," Lillian, former queen of Arren-turned medical officer, said. She looked uncharacteristically pale as she gazed at the projected image of Khan in the screen. "He is so clouded with rage and determination."

Kirk knew what she meant, even as he sighed. Lillian respected his authority in the ship so much that she sometimes didn't offer anything when asked. For her to speak her opinion freely, without being prompted, showed how much she was shaken by the prisoner. Also, to disregard her advice would be stupid, because Lillian could just somehow feel a persons intentions by being around them. It was, apparently, a gift that her ancestors were famous for.

"I know," Kirk said. "I don't trust him either. But we have to check it out. We can't listen to just one side of things though. That would be plain bias, but we have the duty to investigate this."

Lillian nodded, saying nothing else. She knew about duty and honor, probably better than any other person on the ship.

Getting the other side of things was easier said than done.

The only one with the ability to apparate stealthily was Hermione Granger, former Lady in waiting. She was good with it, but convincing her to leave her queen alone in the enterprise was a job in itself. When she finally did leave to investigate Admiral Marcus, she gave Kirk a threatening look that spoke volumes.

Really, it was a miracle that the woman still saluted him when he passed by her in the hallways. She never did like him after he made her queen an oathbreaker.

Stuff that, he didn't even mean to do that!

Surprisingly, it was the blonde bastard, otherwise known as Lucius Malfoy, who clarified Kirk's confusion.

"Khan reminds them of Tom," Lucius said, looking faintly irritable as he looked at the prisoner through the camera's. "He's handsome, feels angry and all his actions so far speak of a cold ruthlessness. And there's his voice too. Tom could sway people to what he wanted by just talking. Just give him magic and you'd probably have another megalomaniac."

Kirk exhaled through his nose. That was a serious comparison. Lucius didn't exaggerate, unlike Hermione. Lillian would never say anything bothering her until it spilled over, and by then it would be too late.

"What do you think?" he asked the former Head of Security.

The blonde shrugged, a fluid motion that was a bit irritating with how graceful it was. "If I were you, I wouldn't give him any liberties. There's something about him that feels...different. Not magical and not exactly a half-blood."

Well, that was enlightening. Kirk wanted to bash his head on a table.

And then Hermione returned from her jaunt with a grim face and things suddenly became more complicated. He didn't need to look at Lucius or Lillian to know that both of them were vindicated at being right. The unsaid  _I told you so_  was blatant on their faces, it was practically yelled.


End file.
